


Distracted

by eijirou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First years as third years, M/M, he just wants kageyama to actually tell him lmao, hinata knows, this is just really fluffy and i blame astro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijirou/pseuds/eijirou
Summary: It had been 2 weeks, Kageyama didn’t know what to do and Hinata had diagnosed him with a crush. “You know someone to hang out with, kiss, hold hands etcetera”“I don’t know if I want them to hold my hand. What if it gets sweaty?”





	

It had been 2 weeks and Kageyama didn’t know what to do. According to Hinata these weird feelings in his stomach weren’t because the milk he was drinking had expired (he checked 3 times, just to be sure). Hinata was also convinced that his heart wasn’t racing just because of practice and that his blush wasn’t because he was coming down with a fever. No, Hinata had diagnosed Kageyama with a crush. 

“So who is it?” Hinata asked eagerly, 

“Who is what?” 

“Bakageyama! Who’s your crush?

“Huh?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him, “I don't have a crush.”

Hinata rolled his eyes,“Really? You haven’t got anyone you like. You know someone to hang out with, kiss, hold hands etcetera”

Kageyama paused for a moment leading Hinata to believe that he was actually going to tell him about his crush until-

“I don’t know if I want them to hold my hand. What if it gets sweaty?”

“So there is someone?!”

“When did I say that?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him. Hinata just sighed.

“Never mind. C’mon race you to practice!” Hinata broke into a sprint but Kageyama quickly caught up with him. When they arrived at the club room, Hinata had abandoned their competition. Kageyama assumed it was because he was winning now, 68-67, but it was more likely due to Tsukishima's arrival. Hinata was only distracted by three things: food, volleyball and Tsukishima. He was stood outside the club room with Yamaguchi waiting for Hinata, not that he would ever admit that.

“Kei!” Hinata yelled as he launched himself at Tsukishima, who hugged him back albeit slightly reluctantly. Kageyama ignored them as always, Tsukishima not being one for PDA. Instead he followed Yamaguchi, who had began explaining a new warm up routine, into the clubroom. He tried to listen, he really did, but he was distracted by his tanned skin and the freckles that spread over it, by sparkling eyes and even brighter smiles and oh wait he just asked him a question-

“Sorry, what?”

“S’okay, I was just asking if you had a good weekend” Yamaguchi smiled as he began changing into his kit.

“O-oh, yes it was good, I came up with some ideas for training.” Kageyama nodded,“You?”

“It was quiet but I managed to get some assignments done so i suppose that was good! What kind of training did you have in mind?”

“Mainly defensive stuff…” Kageyama said, pulling his shirt on over his head.

Yamaguchi nodded, “Makes sense, our defence has fallen a bit flat ever since the seniors left, with a few exceptions of course.”

They quickly finished changing and headed to the gym where the rest of the team were warming up. After making it to nationals twice they had gained a fair amount of members.

“Okay guys, let’s have a good practice!” Yamaguchi yelled.

“Yes captain!”

Practice ran smoothly. Or well sort of. Kageyama was getting distracted. His eyes would flick over to Yamaguchi when he was stretching, or when he was encouraging kouhai, or when he was practicing his serve and just oozed confidence, or when, well you get the idea. He knew he wasn’t being subtle, but it didn't affect him when he played so he didn’t particularly care. Until Hinata noticed, that's when it became a problem.

He shot Kageyama knowing glances that slowly began to turn into knowing stares. As if he was waiting for Kageyama to make his move right in the middle of practice.  _ Not all of us are as dramatic as you  _ Kageyama thought. Only Tsukishima had noticed the looks between the two, he snorted before helping the second years with blocking again.

Soon enough practice had ended and they were headed to Ukai’s shop.

“Meat buns! Meat buns! Meaty meaty meat buns!” Hinata sang as he all but skipped to the store after practice. Tsukishima trailed behind him while keeping an eye on some of the first years that had also ran ahead. Despite it always being Hinata’s idea to get snacks it was nearly always Yamaguchi or Kageyama paying because “that's what good captains do!” 

Kageyama didn’t like to get much from the store, instead choosing to get milk from the vending machine, so he waited outside for the others. He watched from the bench outside as the sun set painted the sky with pinks and oranges. He hummed and his mind wandered back to what Hinata's was saying earlier. A crush, huh? Kageyama didn’t know how to feel towards this new development. Mainly because this situation was extremely far from his field of expertise, but also because it was  _ Yamaguchi _ . That was weird, right? They were friends so Kageyama wasn’t sure what the social protocol for this would be.

“Hey Kageyama, everyone's leaving,” Yamaguchi sat next to him and opened his drink. When Kageyama didn’t respond or make a move to leave he added, “Are you okay?” 

Kageyama snapped out of his thoughts, “What?”

“Are you okay? You seem kinda…dazed?” Yamaguchi asked, taking sip from his drink.

“I'm fine, just thinking” he shrugged.

“Hmm, okay... but if you need anything just talk to me! Gotta keep my setter in top condition after all” he smiled.

“ _ Your _ setter?”

Yamaguchi blushed a little, waving his hands around a little “Ah well, I meant like, h-how you're vice-captain and...yeah”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a while, content to just watch the sunset. It was one of the things Kageyama liked about Yamaguchi. He was a comforting presence and neither felt pressured to keep the conversation going. It wasn’t that he disliked talking to people, he just tended to say the wrong thing. A chill ran through him as he had flashbacks from junior high, not his proudest moment. 

“Hey, Kageyama?” Yamaguchi asked, Kageyama responded with a hum.

“I...I was wondering...”

“Yeah?”

“N-Never mind”

Kageyama looked at him curiously but Yamaguchi was staring at his hands. They were calloused from years spent practicing his serves but he thought they would fit perfectly with his. 

“Yamaguchi”

He hummed in response.

“Will you go on a date with me?”

His head snapped up to look at Kageyama with wide eyes. Maybe this was a bad idea… Great now the team would be weird and practice-

“I’d love to”

Kageyama smiled. He watched the blush on Yamaguchi’s face grow darker and he was certain that he was wearing an almost identical one. They sat there a while longer, neither really wanting to go home after that confession. As they sat on the bench, Yamaguchi slowly moved his hand closer to Kageyama’s until it was resting on top. Kageyama glanced over at him but he was looking the other way. Laughing softly he linked their fingers together; holding hands turned out to be pretty nice after all.

He picked up his bag and stood up, pulling Yamaguchi up with him.

“Let’s walk home together”

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to astro like the entire time writing this and ended up adding cute moments that werent originally planned lol
> 
> hope you enjoyed it c:


End file.
